The present invention relates to vehicle regenerative braking control apparatus and method.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 5-161209 (hereinafter referred to as “JP5-161209”) shows an electric vehicle including an electric motor; a battery serving as an energy source for the electric motor; a non-driven wheel arranged to perform hydraulic braking according to operation of a brake operating device; a driving wheel connected to the electric motor and arranged to perform hydraulic braking and regenerative braking according to operation of the brake operating device; and a control unit configured to control a switch from a regenerative braking priority mode to an ideal distribution characteristic mode, wherein in the ideal distribution characteristic mode the braking force at the non-driven wheel and the braking force at the driving wheel are ideally distributed, and wherein in the regenerative braking priority mode the regenerative braking force at the driving wheel is weighted more than in the ideal distribution characteristic mode.